Adventure at Forks High
by Arwen1793
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go through intresting events at school. Food fights, Mike almost dies from Edward. Mike wanting to touch Bellas boobs LOL Everyone gets locked in at school for the weekend. And Alice and Emmett play secret agents!
1. Mike Newton SUCKS

_**((Grr sorry about the note here, somehow it got all messed up and I dont know how to fix it since i'm new, so don't bash my story, i basically wrote it for myself, and my friends. If you don't like it please don't say anything, its best not to say anything at all if you plan on being rude. I'm only HUMAN so don't judge me. I'm not perfect))**_

_**Bella**_/_Edward_

**Eddikins?? I'm bored!'**

_please don't call me that_

**Whyyy?**

_Because Emmett and Jasper say it to annoy me_.

**But its CUTE!! Pwease?? -pouts-**

_sigh-Fine_

**yay!! thankies (:**

_I love you :)  
_

**Edward!! your smiley is wrong!**

_?? Yours is backwards silly Bella_

**But its awesome like that! :D hehe**

_You're awesomer :P_

**Awwwwe!! -blushes-  
**

_I love it when you blush, it turns me on ;)  
_

**-GASP-!! -Blushes- deeper ummm...**

_I wish I could kiss you right now_

**me too!! -le sigh-  
**

_Le sigh? that's cute :)_

**Omgee I know! tee hee!  
**

_Awe, that's adorable.. hehe_

**You're smexy! :P **

_Smexy?  
_

**Means like totally beyond Sexy.. like SUPER SEXY!  
**

_Oh...er._

**I think your very smexy tee hee**

_haha your not the only one.. -shudders- but you're very..smexy yourself ;)_

**Noooo way, I'm so flippin plain!! -sigh-**

_No you're not! If you were "plain" then i'm sure Mike and the rest of the male population wouldn't be after you.  
_

**Well I wish Mike would leave me alone, omg you do NOT wanna know what he tried to do in gym yesterday -gags-  
**

_-raises eyebrows- what?_

**it's bad.**

_...like 'I want to kill him' bad?  
_

**...yes?**

_tell me, love. **-**_

**sigh- fine. We were playing Birdie.. or.. whatever its called, but you play with that weird thing.. you know? so like Mike was on my team, sadly, and I had to tie my shoe, and Tyler hit the birdie, and it went down my shirt and...  
**

_WHAT?! I'm going to kill him!_

**WAIT!**

_what?_

**Mike was like"omg Bella you okay? Lemme get that." and..ya..**

**  
**_HE DID NOT?! _

**well I noticed his hand went down to go DOWN MY SHIRT and I'm like "RAPE!!" Before he could touch me, and Coach Clapp came over and put me on Angela's Team **

_He didn't touch you did he? I'll rip his filthy hands off!  
_

**It's okay.. He's not talking to me today since I called Rape. Omgee it was so funny, the look on his face!  
**

_haha only you my Bella _

**Squee!! I like am totally in love with you hehe **

_And I am totally in love with you :)_

**I just wanna kiss you so bad.. hehe **

_Bella.. don't tempt me.. hehe.. I don't want to get in trouble for PDA _

**so who gives a crap? its not like I learn anything in here.. like come on, like anyone in here is gunna be a biologist teacher**

_haha Bella.. _

**WHAT?**

_Nothing.. Your beautiful :D _

**Aweee you always know how to stop my heart hehe**

_hehe, awe you're blushing. You're so damn adorable, god.  
_

**Oh My EDWARD! **

_WHAT?_

**...never mind**.

_tell me!! I hate not knowing what you're thinking._

_  
_**NOPE!! uhhh oh.. omg I think Mr Banner is gunna...**

Mr. Banner snatched the note. "Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen! What are my rules about note passing?" I looked at Edward and sunk into my chair Umm.  
"Mike, read it to the class if you will."

Mikes face got red and glared at Edward a couple times then went pale as white.

**Well I wish Mike would leave me alone, omg you do NOT wanna know what he tried to do in gym yesterday gags**  
_aises eyebrows what?  
_**It's bad.**  
_like 'I want to kill him' bad?_  
**yes?**  
_tell me, love_

He cleared his throat "I can't continue Mr. Banner.. its um... "  
"No, read it ALL." Mr. Banner said.  
mike sighed and continued reading the note. People snickered and laughed while he read the part where Bella called Rape.

"Bella please I swear I'M SORRY"  
"Shut up Newton, you only want Bella beca- "  
"CULLEN!" Mr. Banner said, "Please be quiet! Mike continue."

After Mike finished reading, he glared at Edward, and Mr. Banner glared at me and Edward. I had a feeling this would not end quite well.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!

The Bell rang, and I grabbed my things, and Edward his, hurrying out of class, but not before Mr. Banner got us. "Bella, Edward, Please come here" he looked mad, and Edward tensed. I looked up at him, then back to Mr. Banner. He had 2 pink slips. I thought I was going to faint "Please sign your Detention forums." I gasped and felt tears form in my eyes. Charlie was going to KILL ME!

"Sir, did you not listen to Bella in the note? I think Mike deserves a detention for sexual harassment." Edward declared. I looked at him and saw him trying to 'Dazzle' Mr. Banner. I had my fingers crossed behind my back. Please work!! I can't get a detention!!

He grunted and glared at Edward " Fine. Tomorrow Newton will receive a detention from the principle. Go take your problems there." He threw the forums in the trash, and me and Edward bolted for the door

"Oh my gosh that was so CLOSE!!" I nearly screamed it. "Edward, Charlie would so KILL me if I got a detention! Why didn't you see him coming?!" I felt bad for yelling but he's the mind reader!  
"Bella love, you were distracting me, I'm sorry, but have a little faith in me. I'd never let you get a detention, even though I must agree, that was a close call." I hugged him close to me as he held me tighter , walking to the principles office. "Umm..Edward? Shouldn't we be in class?" I thought we could just talk to him after school, but Mike would be gone by then I guess.. but whatever gets me out of gym.

"Bella, I want to do this now. I don't want you in there with that vile perverted adolescent "child!!" Edward snarled. He opened the door to Mr. Greene's office gracefully as always and smiled "Ah, Edward, Isabella -" "Bella." I corrected him. I hated my full name "Bella.. what seems to bring you here?Shouldn't you both be in class?" He cocked his head to the side, his eyes slightly narrowed.  
"I just wanted to explain to you the situation that happened yesterday Sir. Bella was in gym class, and the birdie flown into Bellas...shirt" Edward was trying to keep calm. I could see his eyes getting slightly dark. omg its so sexy though!  
"And, Newton went to.. uh.." Edward was struggling to say it so I took in "Mike went to reach down into my SHIRT!!" I started 'fake sobbing' in Edwards chest. I looked up at him and winked, and started 'sobbing' again.  
"You see? Newton Sexually Harassed my Bella in gym class! Its taking a lot of control right now sir, to not march in there now and punch his nose in his face!" Edward growled, now angry, holding me, rubbing my back gently. I didn't want to turn around and see Mr. Greene's face. I might burst out laughing!

"He..WHAT?!" he pressed down the button to the office, and asked the secretary to send in Mike. "Please call down Mike Newton from Gym Please Mrs. Cope. Please, Bella, Edward sit down, and wait for him to come in. I'm sure we can settle this like adults, right?" He glared at Edward and Edward stiffened a little. "Yes sir."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until the door creaked open. Mike. HE WILL PAY! I hope Edward kicks his freakin' ass  
"Ah, Mike. Please sit over there." he gestured towards a chair across from the couch me and Edward were sitting in. Mike looked terrified from the glare Edward was sending him. If looks could kill haha.

"Er.. Um.. why am I here?" Mike said nervously. He glanced at me, and Mr. Greene, and avoiding Edwards glare.

"Like you don't already know!" I spat at him. He's so Stupid!!

"Bella I swear, I'm sorry.. it was.. an accident!!"

"YOU ACCIDENTLY TRIED TO FEEL MY BOOBS?! WHAT THE HELL MIKE!" I stood up and yelled at him. I hope I scare his ass. He's going to be in SO much trouble!! It did feel weird though, saying that out loud when I was in a room with all guys.

"Um..." Mike struggled. HA! He can't get out of this now!  
"Why don't you go to the store and feel up some coconuts!! " I screamed! I started my fake sob again and crashed to Edwards side. Mr. Greene was shocked at my out burst, but couldn't say anything about it.

"Mike.." Mr. Greene began, quite angry I might add "You must apologize to Miss Swan, You are changing gym classes, with Edward. You are getting a months worth of detentions. and if you continue to harass her, there will be far worse consequences. Understood?"

I Lifted my head up a little and glared at Mike. He nodded his head fast and looked at me. "Bella, I'm sorry I tried to feel your bo"  
"NEWTON!!" Edward roared, standing up, me falling on the couch. I glanced up at my hero and then back to Mike

"You better not finish that.. " he snarled. "Bella lets go." He dragged me out, leaving a stunned Mike and shocked Mr. Greene.

Me and Edward walked into gym, since he's now in MY gym class. YAY! Couch Clapp came over and asked us what happened to Mike. Edward explain the entire situation and Edward left to change, and myself to change in the locker room. It was birdie again. Maybe Edward can hit hard enough at Tyler between the legs. MWAHAH that would be funny. I changed into my gym outfit, which is nothing special. Just a pair of blue plaid flannel pajama pants, since its winter, and one of Edward's T-shirts. I walked out and Edward smiled at me, waving me over to the net where Tyler and Eric were. They were already scared for the lives, I can see it in their eyes! I walked over without tripping and picked up a racket.

"Er. Edward? I really suck at this" I frowned and he just chuckled. "Don't worry love, I'll try to hit it every time" He winked at me, tossed the birdie with such grace, and shot it over the net. Wow. He is perfect at everything! Psh I could serve if I wanted to.

Tyler hit it, and it was coming right for me, I went up to get it, but Edward hit it before I could even move! I grumbled under my breath, and got ready. I want to show him I could hit it over too!. Eric went to hit it next, so I ran up to hit it but tripped, and my arm lopped into the hole in the net, and I slid under side the net, losing my shoe in the process, landing on the ground. My racket had flown into the air when I tripped and before Edward could even do anything it landed on my chest. OMG! That hurt my boobs! My hand went to my breasts and I winced in pain.

Tyler and Eric came over to me, but Edward shoved them out of the way and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I whimpered, and looked at Edward. It looked like amusement, and worry in his eyes. Of course he would find it funny that the racket, had landed on my chest, hard.

"Only you Bella.. Only you.." He kissed my forehead and went to the nurses office. I blushed at least 100 times when explaining my situation. She gave me ice, and Edward was smirking, looking at me.

"What?" I turned to glare at him, but my attempt failed. Stupid dazzling vampire. He stroked my hair looking into my eyes "Oh Nothing, I just find it ironic how that ended. " I turned away from him, pouting. He can be so annoying sometimes. But not annoying as Alice. She came prancing in with my regular clothes, amusement in her eyes. I sighed.  
"Go ahead and laugh little pixie."  
"Awwe Bella! It was funny!! hehe I saw the whole thing!!" She started laughing, but was getting on my nerves.

"Shut it Midget!!" I snapped. Instantly she stopped

"Awe, is Bella PMS-ing again?" I got up and stomped to her

"Awwwe Is Alice being a little Bitch again?" I glared at her. She glared at me. It was just her and me now, that is until Edward pulled me away, on his lap "Alice leave Bella alone. Give me her clothes so she can change." But he didn't wait, he just snatched them from her and handed them to me. I didn't say anything but walk into the bathroom to change. Stupid pixie vampire, UGH she's almost as annoying as Emmett!!

I walked out and glared at them both. "Lets just go." without waiting, I shoved past them, heading for Edwards Volvo. All of a sudden Alice started laughing, and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"OMG! BELLA!! Tomorrow is gunna be SO MUCH FUN!!" She squealed. Great. Just flippin great. I rolled my eyes. I could only imagine what tomorrow had in store us.


	2. Food Fight!

We were driving to school the next day. Jasper and Alice in the back, me and Edward in the front. Alice made Emmett take his jeep, because had a vision saying he needed it later. I sighed looking out the window as Edward drove his usual 100 MPH rate. Alice was bouncing in her seat, like she might burst with excitement. Jasper looked like her emotions were getting to him. He started smiling really big and his leg was twitching. "Damn it Jasper! Control your emotions!" Edward said. "It's a little hard to drive when your leg wont stop moving!" I didn't even notice, but I saw now that the car was shaking a little. I smile at Jasper a little, feeling sorry for him.  
"Edward, he can't help it. Alice is the one who can't stop bouncing around"  
"BELLLLA!! I'm just so excited!!" She said with a huge grin "Edward!! Go faster"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. Edward sighed too, and sped up to 120. I groaned "Edward, please. 120? You know how I hate it when you go even 90!" He slowed down a bit and looked at me "Sorry love, Alice you'll have to deal"  
"WHAT? ARGH Bella!! Why did you say that"  
I turned around looking a her "Um, I don't know, maybe because the human isn't used to speeding down the road at 120 miles an hour!! " I turned back around and played around with my hair. "BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "For the love of GOD! ALICE SHUT UP!!" Screamed Edward. Holy crow! I rested my hands in my lap and looked down at my shoes. I heard Alice sigh and she finally stopped bouncing. Jasper finally calmed down. FINALLY! PEACE!

We pulled into the school when it started snowing. Alice dressed me up in a wintry outfit. From her vision, she said it would snow a lot. She had gave me a pair of brown UGG boots, which were completely unnecessary. Edward said they looked cute on me though so I wore them. I didn't even unbuckle my seat belt when I saw Alice make a dash out of the car and to Emmett's jeep. She was telling him something and he laughed. She started jumping up and down and then raced off somewhere. I looked up at Edward confused.  
"Edward what the hell is going on"  
"I don't know.. yesterday she had a vision of a food fight, but this is completely something else. She's singing Barbie Girl in Japanese in her head. She's hiding something" He sighed and took my hand walking me to class.

All day I kept on thinking about what Edward said. Alice had a vision of a food fight? then why is she running around like she had 10 cups of caffeine? I've never seen her this bouncy. I hoped my outfit didn't get anything on it. It was lunch in 5 minutes and I looked at Edward a little scared. "It's okay, If anyone hits you, I'll hit them so hard they fall unconscious" He gave me my favorite crooked grin that made my heart rate speed up. He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

The 5 minutes seemed to end in a matter of seconds, and me and Edward walked in the lunch room, the first ones at our table. Rosalie and Jasper then came in sitting down. Edward got up to get me a fruit salad. "Soo.. Rosalie.." I wasn't sure why I was talking to her, but I thought it would be nice to tell her. After all, I was growing on to her, and she was being more nice to me.  
"What"  
"Um, did Alice tell you what was going to happen today"  
she shrugged and shook her head "Oh, hm, Edward only knows about the food fight, but "  
"FOOD FIGHT?! NO!! MY HAIR!! That little pixie, oh she's going to get it!!" She looked so angry. I nodded my head and slumped in my chair. Edward came back with a fruit salad, lemonade, and a chocolate bar. Awe, he's so sweet. I smiled up at him, and kissed him gently. He wrapped her arm around my waist while I ate.  
"Jasper what the hell is your problem? Your sending angry waves over here!" Edward clenched his teeth growling at his brother "Its not my fault! Rosalie is seething here"  
"Shut up Jasper!! you're wife is going to get when she comes back!!" "What did Alice do to you?" Jasper looking a bit shocked. Me and Edward sat there watching them fight.  
"She's planning on having a food fight"  
"SWEEEET"  
Rosalie whacked him on the head " No you idiot! My hair will get human food in it!! My beautiful clothes ruined"  
All of us rolled our eyes, and just then Alice came dancing in all giggling, and Emmett with his cheesy grin. Oh boy.  
"Bella!! Oooh!! I can't wait!!" She sat down next to me and started telling me all about her plans. Man this girl has it down when it comes to organizing food fights. She told me she had extra clothes and everything we need later. I giggled and shook my head laughing "oh Alice.. hehe" I got up to throw my things away and I dumped it in the trash. Alice gasped and Edward looked at me, suddenly eyes wide. What the heck? I turned around when Jessica bumped into me, her food all over my outfit. Mashed potatoes and gravy smeared on my top and her milk running down my pants. I gasped, and next thing I knew, Edward grabbed a handful of potatoes and hit Jessica's head! Everyone in the lunch room stopped talking and looked over at me, Edward, Jessica, then Edward again. It was total silence. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO MY BELLA AGAIN!!" He yelled at her while grabbing my hand pulling me away. Jessica looked like she was about to cry. Before we could sit down, Emmett stood up and yelled "FOOOOOOOD FIGHT!!" And he grabbed some of his uneaten macaroni and hit some poor guy with glasses. He fell backwards, and his elbow hit his tray sending it flying in the air, landing on Lauren's head

"AH!! MY HAIR!!" We started laughing, and Rosalie, yes ROSALIE grabbed a handful of Emmett's macaroni, and hit Lauren in the face "HA! BITCH!"

Lauren glared at Rosalie who grabbed a handful of fries and threw them towards her, which with her being so weak, they only flew so far. Rosalie laughed and took cover behind a fort built by Emmett in a matter of seconds. Edward was still yelling at him for possibly exposing them. Alice would have stopped him if someone saw, she's the future girl. Jasper was very enthusiastic about the food fight, from all the emotions everywhere. I went up to Edward to ask him to make me a fort so I couldn't get hit, but when I was about to open my mouth, an apple came flying and hit my head, making me fall over a chair. Before I hit the ground a pair of cold strong iron arms grabbed my waist and pulled me up. I looked up at Edward, and smiled, wincing a little. The apple hit close to my eye and it hurt, and started to water. Edward thought I was about to burst out in sobs, so he held me close. I pushed him away a little and explained,

"Edward, someone threw an APPLE AT MY HEAD!!"

I pointed out, and showed him where it hit me. He growled and spun around looking for the culprit. I bet anything it was Jessica. It couldn't be Lauren, she's just so stupid. When I spotted Jessica, she had a smirk on her pretty fake face of hers. I glared.

"It was Jessica"

I sneered. Edward nodded, pulling me back to a little fort Emmett made for me. He had tables turned, and chairs stacked in ways so no one could get me. I peered out and saw Edward hurl the same apple at Jessica, and within a second after it being thrown you heard this loud

"OMG MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!".

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Suddenly I had a big idea, and before I knew it, Alice was bouncing up and down smiling big next to me.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA! That's such a good idea! OOH HEhE!!"

She walked gracefully, to Emmett whispering something, then he burst out laughing. Oh he would be so perfect. He could totally pull it off.

Emmett walked into the kitchen getting the things ready. Alice bounced over to me with a big Cheshire cat smile.  
"This is soo cool! Oh my gosh hehe. Emmett is getting the things, since hes so big and all, I'll go up top and get the other part ready and.."

Alice was cut short when someone threw apple sauce and hit her designer outfit. She opened her mouth and made an :O in shock. She screeched so loud everyone stopped and looked at her.

" MY DESINGER OUTFIT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Edward had covered my ears tightly, but I still heard her loud shriek. Everyone else held they ears, hiding behind tables and trash cans. She finished her scream of terror and turned to look at Lauren and Jessica, the only two not hiding. "OH YOU SLUTS ARE GOING TO GET IT BIG TIME!!" She went to run after them but Jasper and Edward grabbed her arms while Alice went no where. I saw smirks on both Lauren and Jessica's faces. Those will soon fade off.

"Alice don't worry, we can always make our plan even better!"  
She nodded sadly, but her face brightened up again. "When the clock hits 1 make sure to watch"  
And she left out of the room. I pondered what she meant but shrugged it off. I ducked behind the fort and hid. Beside me, Jasper was making some sort of bomb. I scooted away a little, slightly frightened. They were mashed potatoe bombs. He took the mashed potatoes and mushed it in the foil, wrapping it. He must of felt my confused feeling, because he turned to me and said "If I throw them hard enough, they will explode on whatever they hit"He said with much excitement. That wasn't a bad idea.

I turned to look at the other fort beside mine seeing Rosalie brushing her hair. Typical Rosalie. I didn't know where Edward was, but he must be getting pay back for the people who hit me. No one hit him yet, and I felt like a coward hiding here. Slowly I crawled out from the fort and stood up behind where Edward was throwing carrots at people.

I heard a "MY EYE!!" and "OUCH!" from various places. I guess getting hit with carrots by Edward was dangerous, it was like mini missiles! I giggled and of course he heard it. He turned to me and smiled.

"Having fun are we?" I asked amused.

"Yes, I am actually."

His smile grew bigger and he kissed me gently on my lips. My heart beat faster as always and he chuckled slowly pulling away.

Out of no where someone threw a TRAY AT US! I tumbled backwards with different types of food in my hair, face, clothes. And of course apple sauce HAD to run down my shirt! When I fell backwards yet another chair was in the way and I fell over, but my foot had wrapped around the leg of the chair and it fell on top of me

"AHH!!" I screamed.

I was sticky, and hurt. Edward didn't even save me!! He quickly was at my side, and before I knew it, I was in his arms. The yelling and screaming of people stopped and you could hear the "oops" come from Mike Newton. I looked up at Edward and he had apple sauce in his lovely bronze hair! He looked BEYOND PISSED! His eyes turned onyx and he gently set me on the floor.

"Stay"

He commanded. I nodded wondering what he was about to do.

"Umm.." Began Mike.

"NEWTON YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" growled Edward.  
I thought of the apple sauce that was in my shirt and decided to see what happened. I slowly got up, despite Edwards demand to stay put.

"MIKE!! YOU GOT APPLE SAUCE IN MY SHIRT!!" I shrieked.

"Err, Bella.. I'm Sorry, you know I could always.. help "

But He didn't finish before Edward had pushed him against the wall by the collar of his shirt. I gasped and Jasper and Rosalie stood warning Edward in their minds probably not to do anything to expose them. Edward gave Mike the death glare.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT BELLA AGAIN! AND YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER!!"

Wow he was so pissed! it was sexy! Oooh but he was still pissed and It looked like Mike was going to faint. Edward let go of him and Mike stared at him bewildered. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed. Jasper let a sigh of relief out, thinking that Edward WAS going to kill him.

Rosalie was about to sit down again and hide, but macaroni hit the back of her head, of her beautiful blonde locks. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE Gasped. Edward had wide eyes, probably scared of what she might do to whoever hit her. Jasper stopped throwing his little bombs, and stood still. I must have stopped breathing because Edward whispered "Breathe love." but had a bit of fear in his voice. I did unknowingly. Rosalie turned around slowly, and had the scariest glare I ever saw in my life!! Out of no where Jasper screamed running out.

"SO MANY EMOTIONS AHHHH!!"

No one even paid attention to him. Rosalie suddenly flipped the tables out and smashed against the walls. The little fort was demolished in seconds. Her teeth were clenched and her fists were ready to punch something, er someone. I closed my eyes to scared to watch what was about to happen.

"You!! YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!"

I opened my eyes to see who she was speaking to and I knew then that they most certainly wish they were dead.


	3. Legend of the Janitors Cellar

**_SOO sorry I haven't updated. So busy with life haha. I read Breaking Dawn too! WOO! I went to the party and met a girl in a wedding dress, as Bella of course. And there was an Edward too! Me and my friends took a picture with him since he looked like him XD. They had blood pops, which were pretty good. Ahh and School is coming up? ya ew. Hope you enjoy. I also edited the previous chapters. I know I had typos and stuff so all that should be fixed. ENJOY !_**

* * *

"Oh hey Rosalie, if you didn't already notice, there's some food in your hair!" Lauren said.  
Yepp. Lauren and her accomplice Jessica Skankly, I mean Stanley were the ones to throw the macaroni into her hair. How dumb could they be to upset Rosalie? Seriously they are going to receive a very slow and painful death.

"YOU STUPID BITCHES!!" Screamed Rosalie.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!"

If she was human, I'm sure her face would be a dark crimson. I needed to calm her down, which seems like a .1 chance of doing but its worth a try. Plus I want Lauren to look stupid..er.

"It's okay Rosalie, even with food in your hair, yours is still much better than that bleach blonde. Which by the Lauren," I turned to her. " Did you know bleach can make your hair fall out, and kill a couple brain cells or two?" I smirked at her plastic face which now had a glare placed on it.

**_EmPov(Emmetts view)_**

Okay so what was I doing again? Oh right.

I walked into the cafeteria kitchen to get the things for Bella and Alice. Bella had thought of an idea to humiliate Lauren and Jessica in front of the entire Class. I didn't blame her, they both were sluts. Plus Lauren thinks she's the better blonde than Rosalie, until Bella came that is. Once Edward and Bella began dating, Lauren flipped. Haha. stupid whore. Jessica is just about as stupid as Lauren. I think they should date each other, their so stupid!

Now Bella's idea wasn't too bad. She wanted me to get that thing that holds grease, it makes fries or something, and dump it on those stupid whores. Then, Alice had a vision while talking to me, and saw something better. It was better than Bella's idea, but I won't tell her that. So here I am standing in the kitchen, looking for the holders that have the grease in it, and all the different sauce's we have, like ranch dressing, mustard, ketchup, BBQ sauce. Alice said to get all of them and mix them together in a giant bowl. The lunch ladies were no where to be seen as I made my way around. I only saw hair nets on the floor and aprons thrown on the counters. I bet they fled when the fight broke out. Ha cowards.

Alice only asked me to come and do this because I'm strong, but I think its something else. You see, there's a myth about this here kitchen. They say the head lunch lady likes to steal a kid every now and then and make it into the schools famous Sloppy Joe's. How they get these kids? Well that's where the Janitor comes in. Sometimes kids forget their stuff and have to come back to the school, and go to their lockers to get it. All the teachers are long gone by the time mostly, unless you make it back before 3:30, your safe. after that, then good luck! So a kid goes to get his stuff from their locker, when there's a buzzing noise coming down the Dark Hall. Its called the Dark Hall because the lights burn out easily for some reason, and because the door to the Janitors cellar is there. Personally, I never been down there, but I hear its scary! Now nothing scares me, but I'd rather not go down there. None of us has ever went or attempted to go down, but I onced dared Jasper to go down. He said something about rather go shopping with Alice.

So on with the story. The kid gets curious, and decides to go down the Dark Hallway to the buzzing sound. The closer they get to the door, the louder it gets. The kid looks behind him, and then back at the door, then slowly, he reaches for the door knob. He opens it, and it makes that weird creaking noise, like in horror movies. It's pretty dark down there from what I've heard. Almost pitch black. Except there's a faint red glow down at the bottom. The Buzzing sound was louder than before and that's all you hear before you black out.

How these stories come up, I don't know. But I hear if its a girl, he does BAD things to them before he gives her to the Head Lunch Lady. If its a boy, then well.. he doesn't last long as a girl does.  
I don't know why Alice would be scared but maybe she just doesn't want to smell like human food. I don't blame her, yuck! But Alice was the only one to fit up in the vents from above the cafeteria , so I had to do this. Stupid short pixie.

I walked to the back of the kitchen where the dressing was and grabbed up all the bottles and carried them into a large silver bowl. As I opened them up, I smelled each one and guess what they smelled like? Dirt! They taste like dirt too. All human food does. Hey! I wonder if dirt tastes like dirt? I mean it IS dirt so it should taste like it right? Human food tastes like dirt, so I wonder if grass, or worms or any of that stuff tastes like dirt too? Probably not the worms huh. Hmm well I'll have to make a bet with Jasper later about this topic. I have a mission to fulfill!

I poured all the gooey dressing and sauces into the big bowl and carried the bowl to the door that said STUDENTS NOT PERMITTED. Now I wonder why a student would be allowed in the kitchen, but any who I was going in that door!  
I opened it, and there were countless steps going to the top. I sighed, but went at vampire speed to the top in less than 5 seconds.  
I was now above the entire cafeteria, and I could see that dumb blonde and her partner. According to Alice's vision, I needed this to be right over...here! It was over by the window. I wonder how she's going to end up there? Owell I'm not the pixie physic so I don't know. I had to run back down the stairs and find the grease tub. They always makes a ton of fries so I'm sure there must be a ton of grease.

As I maneuvered my way around, I smelt something a little off. Maybe its the grease!! I gleefully sprinted towards the smell and spotted the bubbling grease. It looked pretty hot, so I hope it cools off a little. I don't want to burn anyone and be sued for it. I'd really hear it from Esme. An angry Esme is possibly the most scariest things in the universe.  
The tub looked like it weighed quite a bit to any human, but for me, it was a piece of cake. I freely lifted the tub up, and the holders for where they cook the fries fell off. I ignored them and went up the stairs again. This time slower, since I didn't want to spill any. I place it down on the floor.

_Buzzzz Buzzzzzz_ I gasped and turned around quickly, hearing the buzzing. But the buzzing was coming from... my pocket?  
_buzzzzz_ "Batman..come in Batman"  
ALICE! HA! I forgot about the walkie-talkies!. I pulled it out and responded.  
"PSHHHH Wonder Pixie!! I'm here"  
"Okay, you got the grease"  
"Yup"  
"Dressing"  
"Check"  
"Massive chewed up gumball's"  
"Che- uh what"  
"BATMAN! THE CHEWED UP GUMBALLS!!"

There was a slight pause and a sigh.

"Batman, check the jar in the fridge down in the kitchen. I left it there and instructions on what to do with them."

Oooooh I forgot. Opps. tee hee. I ran down to the fridge and there was a MASSIVE jar filled with gumball's, but already chewed up. They were sitting in some liquid, but shrugged it off as water even though it was slightly a more yellowish color. I grabbed it and the instructions tapped to it, and ran back up to my position.

"Come in Wonder Pixie! I have returned with the massive chewed up gumball's"  
"Excellent. Now hold your position while I get ready for my part. I'm almost done. Now PLEASE try not to laugh at what's about to come. We don't need to ruin our plan"  
"ookaaaay?" "Alright, over and out Batman"  
"Over and out Wonder Pixie"  
_Buzzzbuzzzz_

Alright. So now all I do is wait? And what did she mean not laugh? UGH! I wish I knew. I'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, guys. I decided to stop the story It appears someone stole my idea. They used the same title as I did too. My story sucks, I know. I've gotten a lot better over the year at writing. School is way to frustrating to sit and write for hours for my own enjoyment. I am hoping to get a new idea this summer and write it out for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Don't hate me because I'm not going to finish. I just feel sad and uninspired to continue with this story.**


	5. AN

Hey everyone! So sorry about this whole mess. I have a new story I am going to start writing. Not real sure where I am going with it or what to call it. I just have so many ideas in my head! Also, I think I might try and continue this story. I have a lot more time on my hands and grown pretty bored. To the haters, back the fuck off please. Seriously, I don't want to hear the mean crap you have to say. If you think bringing people down and hurting their feelings is fun and you think it makes you seem all big and tough, then something is wrong with you. Everyone has been pretty much nice and super wonderful, so a big thank you to all the nice people. xD ^_^


End file.
